


Play on.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Multi, Threesome, believe it or not I actually hate tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: In love a human might use to describe the look in Renji's eyes because humans get to know love - children ghouls often lose their family before they know how to distinguish what love is besides a word.





	Play on.

Fingers (painted some neon green shade that none of them remember the name of - not even Itori who bought the bottle of nail polish) grab onto the banister of the bed as Renji thrusts harshly into Uta. It, the banister, threatens to break under her grip and Itori would laugh (Because how much money are they going to keep spending on huge beds or parts of a bed?) if she wasn't moaning, neck tilted and finger digging into the fragile wood or rather wood that is fragile against a ghoul. She could tangle her painted nails into Uta's hair, tugging his head deeper into her thighs, but last time she had done that Itori had ended pulling some out (which Uta had needed to shave the rest of the area so he didn't have a bald spot). Uta looks good with the new haircut (even Renji thought so) but Itori did not think he would look handsome completely bald. So yeah breaking the banister it is. 

Plus it's not like they needed the money for food like humans di-

Uta pulls himself up from her, the bottom of his face is smeared from eating her out, and his eye (the eye not injected with ink) is brighter than usual. Itori leans against the banister with a dumb, small smile on her face - she likes watching her boys - despite the pause on sex for her. Uta doesn't say a word as he starts to pull off Renji's weeping cock so he can move to be closer to her. He's only got the the tip filling him when he starts to explore her breast with his tattooed fingers. His eyes are focused - a rare sight - as he looks down on her. 

His fingers soft in cupping her breast until they're not - Renji slides back into Uta's ass and once he starts thrusting into Uta and Uta's fingers are harsh as they dig into her nipple and the rest of her boob. But his mouth opens and he's actually moaning before thrusting his pale ass to meet with Renji's steady thrusts. In an unvoiced apology Uta's other hand slips back down into her thighs; his touch soft as it slowly drags against her warm, sweaty skin. When the asshole finally gets there he doesn't tease her like he's done numerous times before. Two fingers slip into her wetness, they curve before Uta starts thrusting his nimble fingers. 

A cry leaves her lips as Itori pushes her chest off the bed before keening. His other clever hand is massaging her breast as Uta watches her reactions with wide eyes. Itori looks away from Uta to meet Renji's eyes. Oh he isn't somber like how he acts most of the day - no, he's transfixed at the scene before him as one of his hands dig into Uta's shoulders. His knuckle - the one on Uta - are white from how hard he's gripping onto Uta. Watching isn't enough now for Itori despite knowing neither of her boys don't do dirty talk. 

"How tight is he, Renji?" She voices, tone growing at the end because Uta had slipped another finger in her. Itori grinds down on those fingers as she keeps her eyes on Renji. His eyes are fixed on her too - her lips actually Itori realizes as she opened her mouth and let out a whimper. 

"How warm? Oh I remember slipping some fingers into his ass during sex and it was- oh! - so - Uta!" Itori cries out, there was a bit of laughter in her voice despite how Uta kept distracting her from her task. 

Uta only looks up at her with big eyes - innocent incarnate if you didn't know him and that Itori and Renji did. (They probably were the only ones who really did and Itori didn't just mean sex. That was okay though. They had found each other and none of them were ever going to leave. Itori would find some way to poison the CCG's reaper before she let Renji and Uta almost die again leaving her alone is this world.) 

"But it's not just how tight he is that's so enjoyable is it?" Itori questions before Uta brings his wet mouth to her breast. Itori arcs her chest just a bit to push herself further into his warm tongue and the wood makes a sound of protest from her tightening grip before Itori speaks again. 

"Yeah you could trust some hookup to do that with you but it's better when you trust that someone. Care for them," she elaborates and, oh, his hips are stuttering. Renji most be close. 

Itori unwraps her fingers from banister before hastily bringing one hand down to her legs. She looks into Uta's eyes as she tugs on his wrist. She wants to finish with them and Uta obliges her without a word. 

(They don't need words after knowing each other this long.) 

Itori tilts her head, mouth falling open to voice her pleasure as Uta's first thrust racks through her body. He's grunting - from her, Renji, or them both Itori didn't know. It doesn't matter honestly. She digs her nails into his back, into some tattoo, as he keeps going. Itori lifts her eyes to look at Renji who stares upon them softly. 

(In love a human might use to describe the look in Renji's eyes because humans get to know love - children ghouls often lose their family before they know how to distinguish what love is besides a word.) 

(If this - the three of them - truly were love, Itori thought, then that was great. But if it wasn't than Itori was fine with that too.)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote this. (ServantOfMischief has converted me to this ot3 through the prompts I've been writing for them.) 
> 
> ...Well writing sex was one my resolutions for this year which is about to be over - where did this year go?! 
> 
> Also I will probably be writing some The Haunting of the Hill House fics soon. If you have not watched it yet I highly recommend it because there's ghosts (even in the background), time travel, a badass psychic lesbian who Does Not Get Killed Off (take note writers expect for you Brayan Fuller) despite the show being a horror show, takes the idea of 'what if your life flashed before your eyes while you die' and hurts you, each character actually gets time dedicated to you learning about them so you care about the family drama, has a twin thing, it's been mysterious for me despite the spoilers I knew beforehand, talented actors, and so much foreshadowing. Oh and I wanted to adopt a fictional character before the first episode was through but that didn't work out.


End file.
